Seven selected biological movement phenomena will be extensively investigated at the descriptive, experimental and analytical levels in an attempt to (1) identify the mechanochemical transducer molecules, (2) elucidate how they are organized to produce different kinds of motility, and (3) learn how motility is controlled by the internal and/or external environment of the cell. The methods employed include closely coordinated physical optical and electron microscopy and include the use of available techniques for molecular identification and selective inhibition. The seven biological movement phenomena are: (1) saltation, (2) cytoplasmic streaming (both rotation and shuttle streaming, (3) spindle movements, (4) pseudopodial extension and retraction, (5) axopodial saltatory transport, (6) bidirectional streaming in reticulopodia, and (7) bidirectional axonal transport.